


Unrepentant

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Chirrut Lies, M/M, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Chirrut needs Jyn's help with some forms.





	Unrepentant

“Ah! Jyn!”

Jyn looked up from the holopad in front of her, raising an eyebrow as Chirrut walked up to her, his staff scanning in front of him, and a holopad in his left hand. She glanced around for Baze, but as far as she could tell he was not around. “How do you do that?” Jyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The Force,” he said, as if that answered everything. He felt for the seat next to her and he sat down. “I was hoping I could have some help.”

“Can’t Baze help you?” Jyn asked.

“Ah, well, normally yes but he’s a bit busy right now,” he said, his smile bright as he rested his staff against his shoulder and handed her the holopad. “The braille structure here is all wrong, and I can’t get this holopad to speak loud enough for me to understand. I was hoping you could help me with this form.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jyn said, taking the Holo pad. “Okay… I know your name…” She typed in Chirrut Îmwe. “Okay… Age?”

“Fifty two,” Chirrut answered happily.

“Really?” Jyn asked, looking at him. “I would have guessed fort- never mind. Okay. Home planet?”

“Jedha,” Chirrut answered. “Born and raised.”

“Marital status? That’s easy, si-”

“Married.”

Jyn stopped and then turned back to Chirrut, eyes bulging. “Married?! Who are you married to?!”

“Baze of course,” Chirrut said, crossing one leg over the other. “Did we not tell you?”

“No!” Jyn suddenly grinned. “It does explain a lot though.”

Chirrut let out a laugh. “I suppose it does!”

“How long have you been married?” She asked, she can’t help it.

“It asks that on the form?”

“No, and you know it doesn’t.”

Chirrut grinned. “Oh… Over thirty years now…”

“Really?” Jyn turned in her seat to face him. “How did you meet?” .

“Oh that is a great story,” Chirrut said, his grin splitting his face. “I was in the Old Market buying my weekly shopping when I ran into what I thought was a Bantha. Turned out it was Baze, and despite me running into him he fell instantly in love with me. Head over heels. Proposed to me right there.”

“Do not listen to any lies this fool tells you,” Baze said, appearing from seemingly nowhere. “Chirrut, I told you I would fill out the form.”

The pout on Chirrut’s lips was ruined by the fact that he was still trying to grin. “But you didn’t want me to have fun on the form. Doing it with Jyn is much more interesting.”

“So…” Jyn cut in quietly. “You two aren’t married?”

“Oh no, we’re married,” Baze said, taking the holopad from her. “Though I’m not sure why.”

“Because I am really good in bed.”

Baze rolled his eyes and he hefted Chirrut out of the seat. “Come on, let’s just get this over with.”

“Strange, that’s not what you said last night when I asked you to take your di-”

“Chirrut, I will box your ears until you go deaf.”

Chirrut smiled and he leaned up, kissing Baze’s cheek. “You love me.”

“Mm, I do.” And the two men walked away from a very confused Jyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at ShipArmada whenever you want!


End file.
